God Must Hate Me
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: Sequel to 'Everywhere' Ever wonder what Isadora was thinking in TEE? Wonder no more. (Even if you didn't wonder, review) PG13 for -gasp- graphic hand-holding. I'm so naughty, aren't I?
1. God must hate me

           So...here's the sequel to 'Everywhere', also known as . 

Yep. 

Here we go...

_Klaus Baudelaire was looking at me, transfixed by my face. "Isadora," he whispered._

_          I smiled at him and he smiled back. Yes?"_

_          "I love you. You're so beautiful." I smiled bigger. As we leaned together, our lips touched and —_

          "Isadora! Wake up!" My brother's voice echoed off unfamiliar walls. "They've all left!"

          "Huh? Who?"

          "Count Olaf and all those other people! Now we're just alone in this creepy tower! Why're you sleeping all the time?! I thought you were dead!"

          "You did?" I asked sleepily.

          "Yeah, except dead people don't go 'wow Klaus, you're a good kisser!'"

          I was awake. I sat up, glared Duncan, and looked around. We were in a cramped room. All over the room, in paintings, on the wallpaper, on the floor tiles, carved into the windowsill, and stitched onto the windows was an image of an eye.

          "Wow. This place is freaky," I muttered, standing up and stretching.

          Duncan snorted. "Try being stuck in it all by yourself with a triplet who thinks she's snogging someone instead of being kidnapped."

          "Okay, okay. I'm awake now." I went over to the window. "Yeek!" I screeched. "Duncan look! We're way high up!"

          "I already saw," he said. "They dragged us up the stairs while you were fantasizing about making out."

          "Did I really say that? Did they hear me?"

          "Yes, you did, and no, they didn't. It was too soft for them to hear. But I did. Not that I don't wish I didn't."

          "Okay! Leave me alone!" I leaned out the window again. Next door, somebody was watering flowers in a straw hat. "You think if I yell, that gardener person'll hear me?"

          "No, I tried. We're too high up, and there's nothing they could do."

          I rubbed my fore head and sat down on a cushion shaped like an eye. "How long did I sleep?"

          "Forever. They stopped the car, took us up here, and gave us some food." The word 'food' made my stomach leap with anticipation. I realized I was hungry.

          "Food? Where?"

          "Calm down. It's just crackers." He pointed to a grubby box of those wheat crackers that only taste good with something else.

          "Eww. I hate that kind. Remember that party we went to—before the fire—and I ate, like, fifteen of those with that stuff on them and I got that rash on my toe?"

          "Of course I remember. You stayed up whining about it all night."

          "It felt like somebody was sawing off my toe, layer of skin by layer of skin, with a plastic knife."

          "God, I feel sick enough already. Thanks so much," he said sarcastically.

          "Shut up."

          "You shut up."

          "YOU shut up!"

          "God!"

          "That's my name, don't wear it out."

          He rolled his eyes and we stared at each other for a long time. Suddenly, we heard distant footsteps.

          The lock clicked open and I seized Duncan's foot. It was the closet thing near me. He leaned over and we clung to each other as Count Olaf stepped in. He had a greedy look of triumph on his face.

          "I've just found out where your little friends have been dumped. I think I'll pay them a visit. And you can come, too. A nice little trip. Get them!" He stepped aside, and the fat person entered, carrying a cage. 

          "Ohmigod, omigod," I whispered, as the two powdery woman stuffed us into it. I struggled and thrashed around, until we were in it, because we couldn't struggle or thrash in the cage.

          The fat person carried the stage down the stairs and put it in the backseat of the car. They locked the doors. Count Olaf started to drive, and the guy with hooks for hands sat in the passenger seat. Suddenly, everything got dark. They had covered the cage with a sheet of canvas.

          "Isadora?" I heard Duncan's whisper, frightened.

          " Yeah?"

          "Don't fall asleep."

          I smiled weakly. Then I passed out.


	2. Maybe you should pray for me

Hi! 

Thanks reviewers! 

Somewhere in this chapter, I have hidden the initials of VFD! (It's a sentence, like Vinegar Filled Donout, and whoever finds it and says where it is in their review gets the next chapter dedicated to them.)

_          Wow. Klaus was excellent at snogging, I thought as we sat by the crystal-clear water. It sparkled like sapphires under the calm sky. As we made out, the water lapped gently at the fine, soft white sand and--_

"Isadora! Wake up!"

          "Hungh?" I blinked. And I blinked again. And again. _Ah, _said my sleepy brain. _It's dark._

 "_Wake up!_"

          "I am! Couldn't you see—Oh. Wait. It's dark."

          "Obviously," Duncan snorted.

          "Very funny, Duncan. What happened? How long did I sleep for?"

          "Not too long," he admitted. "But it felt like much, much, longer. After you passed out, they stopped the car and carried the cage for a long time until we were still. Than—it felt really weird—like we were falling but not moving."

          "Omigod, Duncan! Are we _dead_?" 

          Over the time we were captured, Count Olaf told us about his plans. Duncan took notes while I shivered and blinked away tears. Duncan was braver than I was, because he could write down what was said to us and make it real. I couldn't. I won't even say it here, even now, now that I know it _was_ real and it_ was_ bad and it _did_ happen. Not even now.

          He made a kind-of-laughing noise. "No, Isadora, it was an elevator. I could hear them talking about it."

          "Do you think the Baudelaires are here, too?" I asked in a small voice.

          "I don't know," he said, making his voice sound smaller. We experimented with seeing who's voice could sound smaller, until Duncan said, in a normal voice that scared the heck out of me, "Isadora?"

          "Uh-huh?"

          "Do you think they'll come back? With food or something?"

          I shrugged, than remembered that he couldn't see me. "I don't know. If they do, we should rest."

          "Rest? You were taking a bloody nap!"

          "No, I'd passed out! I banged my head, remember?"

          "On what?"

          "Your's. Your head. We're so freaking close in this cage!"

          "Isadora..."

          "Duncan?"

          "What?"

          "Shut up."

          "You shut up."

          "No, you."

          "Why than?"

"I'm trying to sleep."

          Unfortunately, I couldn't go back to the tropical island I had fantasized about minutes before. My next dream was in truth a nightmare. It was warm like the island. But a different kind of warm...

          __

_          Duncan and I were in the room with big windows, sprawled out on chairs. Our parents were downstairs, and Quigley was downstairs studying books of maps in the library. _

_          I was writing a couplet on trees and Duncan was making  a graphic organizer, something newspaper reporters and other people often make to organize facts. _

_          "Trees...bees...knees...fleas...Duncan, what rhymes with trees?"_

_          "Tease, wheeze, knees..."_

_          "I already have knees." I got up and used them to walk to the window. I looked out at the trees. "Hmmm...they're mostly brown with green on top. Duncan, what rhymes with brown with green on top?"_

_          "How'm I supposed to know?"_

_          "Okay, I'll ask Quigley." I walked over to the door. As I approached it, I felt the oddest sensation in my feet. "Yikes! Duncan, the floor's hot here!"_

_          "Hmm?" he said distantly, muttering to himself. "What...when...where...who—"_

_          "Duncan! The floor's _hot_! My feet—Ow! It's hotter near the door!" I let out a high pitched shriek when I saw a sliver of orange dart up from beneath the door. "THE HOUSE IS ON _ FIRE_!"_

_          Duncan sprang up. "What?"_

_I screamed again. "The floor was hot, it's---OMIGOD! It's burning downstairs! Downstairs! Mum and Dad and Quigley are downstairs! We have to go get them—"_

_          "No! Isadora, they probably already got out!"_

_          "No!" My voice raised in pitch as I got more and more frantic. "DON'T WORRY, WE'RE GONNA COME DOWNSTAIRS AND—" I screamed again. "The doorknob's hot!" It had burned my hand. The flames danced up around through the sides of the door._

_          "Isadora, DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" I ran towards the window, across the room, where Duncan was standing. "Jump out the window!" HE struggled to open it. "Jump now, before it's too late!"_

_          "Duncan, I'm too scared of heights, I'll—"_

_          Suddenly, in a burst of orange, yellow, red, and gold, the door exploded in towards us._

_          I was frozen in shock. Duncan leaned over and pushed me out the window. "It's just the second floor. You won't die!"_

_          He leapt after, I think, but all I knew was my hair was streaming out, my skirt was billowing up, I was screaming  and I was falling...falling...falling..._


	3. God must hate me

Yay! New chappy! This is dedicated to (in order of the reviews:)

EvilMicella 

****

**_Jade Roxanne_**

****

**_Iris Violetta Frankenmeyer_**

****

**_Sara and her Pinkys_**

****

**_Andi_**

****

**_Coffe Luv_**

****

_V.F.D__, as many of you noticed, was in the seventh paragraph, when Isadora says "Very funny, Duncan." Congratulations, everybody!_

Honorable Mention goes to **Silver**. Who can find it (VFD) in this chapter? It's hidden better, pretty tricky! 

"Wake up! Stop yelling! There's _not_ a fire, Isadora, there's _not_ a fire here!"

          I blinked. Somebody was screaming and they had woke me up. I suddenly realized the person that had been screaming was myself. 

          "Huh? But the window and stuff?..."

          "Wake _up!_ You had a _nightmare_," said Duncan firmly. "You're safe now."

          I was still shaking. I took a shuddery breath. We _weren't _safe, Duncan knew and I knew. With a shiver, I leaned closer towards him, which wasn't very difficult, considering the size of the cage.

          "Do you think we'll ever be? Safe?" I said in a frightened whisper that sounded more scared than I had thought it would.

          "I don't know," he whispered back. "For them to leave us alone, they'd have to get the..."

          He was right. For Count Olaf and his comrades to leave _us_ alone, they'd have to catch the Baudelaires.

          "Oh. Well," I stuttered. "I'd—I'd rather be scared with Klaus rather than be—"

          "And Violet," said Duncan, a little too quickly. "And, um, Sunny, too, I mean."

          "What?" I asked him, feeling reckless all of a sudden. "It's not like we'll see them in the near future! HEY!" I started to yell. "VIOLET BAUDELAIRE, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, WHICH YOU CAN'T, MY BROTHER LIKES YOU AND—"

          Suddenly, something very unexpected happened. A little thread of gold light wove it's way down towards us. Suddenly, we heard voices faintly. It wasn't very clear what they were saying, but one thing was clear. 

          It was the Baudelaires.

_*clink*_

Something metal clinked against the lock of the cage. We were too scared to scream. 

          _No_, I told myself firmly. _It's not real. It's a hallucination. It's a dream. It's a nightmare. It's a fantasy. Whatever it is it is _NOT_ Klaus...and Sunny and Violet. They are _NOT _here, they can't be _HERE_! They're dead, probably. Or still at Prufrock. They've probably forgot about Duncan and me. Klaus is probably dating Carmelita Spats. He's probably frenching her _right now_! He's probably...ewww. Okay, whatever Klaus...ad Sunny and Violet are doing, they are _NOT_ here! _

Suddenly, I blinked. Because even though Klaus really was probably doing something unthinkable with Carmelita Spats, the thing standing in front of us looked _ a lot_ like him. The thing next to it looked so much like Violet that I had to blink. The thing next to the thing that looked like Violet looked _so much_ like Sunny that I actually squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head to get the nightmare-creatures out of my head.

"I'm dreaming," said Duncan softly. "I must be dreaming."

          I sighed. "But how can you be dreaming if I'm having the same dream?"

          "I once read about a journalist," started Duncan. _Oh, god_, I sighed. _Not another reporter story_. "who was reporting on a war and was imprisoned by the enemy for three years. Each morning, she looked out her cell window and thought she saw her grandparents coming to rescue her. But they weren't really there. It was a hallucination."

          "_I_  remember reading about a _poet_," I said, "who would see six lovely maidens in his kitchen on Tuesday nights, but his kitchen was really empty. It was a phantasm."

          The thing that resembled Violet Baudelaire reached out it's hand. "No. It's not a hallucination. It's me, Violet Baudelaire." The thing actually reached it's claw out through the cage bars. Duncan and I huddled into he back of the cage.

          "And it's really Klaus," said the one that looked like my crush. "I'm not a phantasm." I covered my face with my hands. This was really cruel of my mind.

          _But wait. If I was dreaming, how could I feel my tears as they trickled through my fingers?_ I lowered my hands, looked at the Baudelaires, and told myself very firmly, doubtful though I was, that it _was_ the Baudelaires. 

All done! (It originally said: _If I was dreaming, why wasn't this in italics?_ Decided to change it for you guys.)

          La la la la la la! I love the [Enter] key! Okay...guess I'm done. I'll update quickty-quick-quikcles!

Kirby


	4. He cursed me for eternity

This chapter is dedicated to:

**_ Jade Roxanne_**

****

**_Evil Micella _**

****

**_Iris Violetta Frankenmeyer_**

****

****

Good job, everybody! It was Very firmly, doubtful! Hope you can find it in this chapter!

I decided to believe that the things in front of me were really Klaus, Violet and--

"Sunny!" said the Sunny one. Well, actually, it looked more Shadowy than Sunny, but they all did.

          "Is it really you?" said Duncan. "Can it really, really be you?" _NO!_ screamed my mind, the trust in his voice banishing my hope that it _was_ the Baudelaires. _NO, Duncan, don't let them fool you. If they fool you, you're dead. They'll take you away and—_

"Oh, yes," said the Violet one. It's voice was trembly. I realized it was starting to cry.

          "It's really the Baudelaires," I told Duncan and myself. "We're not dreaming, Duncan. They're really here." I reached out my hand and touched the hand of the thing that I realized _was_ Violet Baudelaire.

          I moved towards the front of the cage and Duncan followed me. They put their hands in the bars and we kind of hugged each other. Well, sort of. More like a handshake. 

          After I shook Violet's hand, I shook Sunny's tiny one, and than I took a deep breath and touched Klaus's hand. It felt real, more real than the cage, more real than the dark, more real than anything else. 

          "How in the world did you know where we were?" I breathed, because as soon as I saw him, I got that breathless, dizzy feeling again. "_We_ don't even know where we are."

"You're in a secret passageway inside 667 Dark Avenue," said Klaus in the voice that made my world kind go all fuzzy. "But we didn't know you'd be here. We were just trying to find out what Gunther—that's was Olaf is calling himself now—was up to, and our search led us all the way down here." 

          "I know what he's calling himself," said Duncan, snapping me back into reality as he flipped open his notebook, "and I know what he's up to. Every second we spend with him all he does is brag about his horrible plans, and when he's not looking, I write down everything he tells us so I don't forget it. Even though I'm a kidnap victim, I'm still a journalist." _He's_ a kidnap victim? As in, _singular pronoun_? As in, he was the _only_ kidnap victim who happened to be here.

          I gave a little cough to remind him he was also still a triplet. "And I'm still a poet," I added. "Listen to this:

_          On Auction Day, when the sun goes down,_

_          Gunther will sneak us out of town._"

          "How will he do that?" asked Violet as I was about to read my poem about Klaus's forehead. "The police have been informed of your kidnapping and are on the lookout."

_Gee, thanks Violet_, I thought. _Gosh, when they come down on their shift down here, we'll remind them about us. Golly, that's a good idea! Say, we ought to have thought of that sooner! Swell! _

"I know," said Duncan. "Gunther wants to smuggled us out of the city and hide us away on some island where the police won't find us. He'll keep us on the island until we come of age and he can steal the Quagmire fortune." _No duh, Duncan. As opposed to the Addams family fortune? God._ "Once he has our fortune, he says, he'll take us and—"

          "Don't say it!" I said, covering my ears. "He's told us so many horrible things. I can't stand to hear them again!" I tried to focus on Klaus and forget our very frightening dilemma.

          "Don't worry, Isadora," said Klaus. The world began to swirl again. "We'll alert the authorities and they'll arrest him before he can do anything." Oh. He was _so perfect. I had to tell him I liked him. But—what if he had a girlfriend? What if they were in some weird cult and he couldn't date?_

          "But it's almost too late," Duncan said. I reached out through the bars and held Klaus's hand. He didn't let go and I decided he was not dating or in a cult. I squeezed his hand tighter." The In Auction is tomorrow. He's going to hide us in on of the items and have one of his associates place the highest bid."

          The words made my stomach lurch. How could they do that? Our escaping would be impossible. Well, the Baudelaires were here. One thing I'd previously thought impossible.

            Maybe, just maybe, our lives were starting to brighten up again.

            Little did I know how very wrong that was...

Hope you found the V.F.D!

To **Jade Roxanne**: I updated, and now you've got to! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. I'm breaking down and you can't save me

                        Okay. I've delayed updating for as long as possible 

because I don't want it to end! WAAAH! Well, I guess I have to update. I want 

more reviews, and a new chapter in Jade Roxanne's excellent Violet/Duncan fic. 

Plus, it feels so awesome to see your fic at the top of this list...So, here I 

am, updating this lovely chapter which is dedicated to:

**_EvilMicella_** (wow you always do good on this)

**_Iris_** **_Violetta_** **_Frankenmeyer_** (Have fun w/ your crush!)

**_Jade_** **_Roxanne_** (Please update now! You kind of have to! lol)

**_Coffe_** **_Luv_** (Yay! *is thrilled you like it*)

**_Elfin_** **_Emerald_** (Short and sweet, eh?)

**_Spider_** **_Squirrel_** (Yep! You did!)

To **_Chaos_**-**_Fyre_**-**_Elf31_** (Your story was awesome...but about its 

subject...'spiritual' means reliegeous, I'd say your's is more 'poetry') 

To **_wizardmagic65_**: Points for creativity! Lol!

I leaned against Duncan as he skimmed through his notebook and said three of his least favorite words. Words I knew Klaus would never say. Words he said to

Violet, almost apologetically. "I don't know." I leaned closer towards Klaus. I

could smell him. I leaned back a little. What if he could smell me? There wasn't

a shower in the cage. "He's told us so many haunting secrets, Violet." I leaned

closer to Duncan. He wouldn't mind how I smelled. He smelled the same. I

crinkled my nose. He smelled worse. "So many awful schemes—all the treachery he

has done in the past. And all he's planning to do in the future. It's all here

in this notebook—from V.F.D. all the way to this terrible auction plan."

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss everything ," said Klaus. He

didn't let go of my hand and I didn't let go of his. "But in the meantime, let's

get you out of this cage before Gunther comes back. Violet, do you think you can

pick this lock?"

Violet squinted at the lock. "It's pretty complicated," she

muttered. "he must have brought himself some extra-difficult locks, after I

broke into that suitcase of his when we were living with Uncle Monty. If I had

some tools, maybe I could invent something, but there's absolutely nothing down

here.

_Yes, Violet. There's everything down here. Your brother. He's all I_

_need for everything. He's the one that I—_

"Aguen?" said Sunny, in her little Alvin and the Chipmunks voice.

"Not saw," murmured Violet to herself, "I don't have time to

manufacture a saw. But maybe..." she tied her hair up in a ribbon.

"Look, Duncan," I said in a chattery voice to prove to Klaus that I

could still talk, "she's thinking of an invention! We'll be out of here in no

time!"

"Every night since we've been kidnapped," said Duncan in a kind of

dizzy voice, "we've been dreaming of the day when we would see Violet

Baudelaire" _Omigod_. _Could he be any more obvious_? "inventing something to rescue

us." _Oh_.

"If we're going to rescue you in time, then my siblings and I have

to climb back up to the penthouse right away," said Violet firmly, detaching herself further from the action to think.

I started to tremble and my eyes darted around the room. I felt kind

of quivery. Klaus _couldn't_ leave. Not when I was so close to revealing my

feelings. "You're going to leave us alone?" I had meant to sound casual, kind of

curious, but not upset. It came out squeaky and frightened.

"If I'm going to invent something to get you out of that cage," said

Violet, "I need all the help I can get, so Klaus and Sunny have to come with me.

Sunny, start climbing. Klaus and I will be right behind you."

No! Klaus couldn't leave! No! __

"Onosew," said Sunny as Klaus lifted her onto the rope they  had

used to come down. He looked back at us and I tried not to look like a pathetic

puppy dog.

It was mad hard.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," promised Violet. "Don't worry,

Quagmires. You'll be out of danger before you know it."

"In case anything goes wrong," Duncan said as he flipped open his

notebook, "like it did the last time, let me tell you—"

Violet put her finger on his mouth. _Bad_ _Move_, _Violet_, I thought.

_There's not exactly any toothpaste down here, you might notice_. "Shush. Nothing

will go wrong this time. I swear it."

"But if it does," insisted Duncan, "you should know about V.F.D.

before the auction begins."

"Don't tell me about it now," said Violet. "We don't have time. You

can tell us when we're all safe and sound." She grasped the rope and started to

climb. "I'll see you soon," she said as she disappeared.

We felt more safe. Our false security, however, was far too short.

WAAAAH! ALMOST DONE! *cry cry*

I love goldfish. I will write goldfish in bold italics now: Goldfish!

Mmmmm...goldfish. Whoever mentions goldfish in their reviews gets a little

*star* around their name and a personal thank-you in the next chapter, which is

also the *sob* last one L

ttfn,

Kirby

PS Could you find the V.F.D? Also, please say in your review (which I know you're itching to make right now, RIGHT?) if you like the V.F.D. to be hidden easily or hard. Harder or easier?

Okay 


	6. I'm stuck in hell, manI wanna go home

Well, here it is... 

Dedicated to:

**_Coffe Luv_**

****

**_Eris11_**

****

**_Elfin Emerald_**

****

**_Jade Roxanne_**

****

**_Raining Dreams_**

****

The Goldfish Award goes to

**_*Eris11*_**

**__**

**_*Ally Quagmire*_**

**__**

**_*Jade Roxanne*_**

**__**

**_*Raining Dreams*_**

So here it is...there's three V.F.Ds in this chappy!

"We'll be starting the auction soon," said a voice that was very familiar. Distressed, I grabbed Duncan's arm. "We need to set up."

"_Klaus_!" I cried. He had to come, Violet promised they'd save us! 

          "_Violet_!" Frantically, Duncan screamed out her name.

          We were frozen with fear as somebody opened the lock. As soon as I figured out what they were about to do, I tried to scream. A hand went over my mouth. Actually, over my whole face. It was a very large hand.

          Oh, no. It was the fat one. They forced Duncan and I, struggling, into something slippery. Whatever the slippery thing was, it smelled like paint. (A/N: The big red fish statue.)

          As we hit the bottom of the slippery thing, which was hollow, we started yelling and pounding the sides. Somebody sprayed something into it, and I immediately felt groggy and dizzy.

          My last thought as I was conscious was...well, I forget. Whatever they sprayed in there was very powerful. But it was probably about how we weren't able to tell the Baudelaires about V.F.D. Again.

          Than I hit the bottom of the container and was knocked out.

_*_

_**_

_***_

_****_

_******_

_*******_

_********_

_*********_

_***********_

_*************_

_***************_

******************

********************

**********************

************************

***************************

******************************

**************************

***********************

********************

*****************

**************

***********

********

******

*****

****

***

**

_*_

_**_

_*_

_**_

_***_

_****_

_******_

_*******_

_********_

_*********_

_***********_

_*************_

_***************_

******************

********************

**********************

************************

***************************

******************************

**************************

***********************

***********************

********************

*****************

**************

***********

********

******

*****

****

***

**

_*_

_**_

_***_

_****_

_******_

_*******_

_********_

_*********_

_***********_

_*************_

_***************_

******************

********************

**********************

************************

***************************

******************************

**************************

***********************

********************

*****************

**************

***********

********

******

*****

****

***

**

_*_

_**_

_***_

_****_

_******_

_*******_

_********_

_*********_

_***********_

_*************_

_***************_

******************

********************

**********************

************************

***************************

******************************

**************************

***********************

********************

*****************

**************

***********

********

******

*****

****

***

**

_*_

_Lots of noise. So much noise. I covered my ears to hide the noise. It was dark. Dark and fuzzy. Blurry fuzzy, not teddy bear fuzzy._

_          Lots of yelling. Somebody was tooting a horn. I was moving. Moving fast. Too fast. Fast and spinny. To fast, everything was spinning too fast, until—_

          "Ewww! One of them threw up!"

          "Oh, gross!"

          "Do you know how totally _out_ it is for someone to vomit inside ocean directions?"

          "Get them out of there!"

          "No, they'll just barf in the truck."

          "Okay, you take them out."

          "I'm not touching somebody with upchuck on them."

          "Somebody has to!"

          "Not me!"

          "Me either!"

          "Okay, let's just smash it. That way, nobody has to touch them!"

          "Good idea."

          "Brilliant! Here, give me that shoe."

          "What shoe?"

          "The one you're wearing!"

          "No! I'm wearing it!"

          "That's what I said!"

          "Don't get vomit on my shoe!"

          "Here," said a new voice that made me shudder. It was Count Olaf. "I'll buy you new shoes after this. We should just take them out, anyway."

          Well I wasn't thrilled with the idea of being knocked out of a slippery container with a shoe, I didn't want to be stuck in it with throw-up and my sleeping brother. I nudged Duncan with my elbow as I said in a wavery voice that I hoped they could hear: "Ugg...I...need...a...bucket..."

          *SMASH*

          Suddenly, shards of red porcelain were everywhere. I blinked and looked around.

          We were in a pickup truck. In the back, actually. I'd always wanted to ride in the back of a pickup truck, but now I suddenly felt that urge leave me. 

          Staring down at us were that Large Person, Count Olaf, the powdery ladies, and a woman I didn't recognize who was missing a shoe.

          Duncan sat up. "Where am I?"

          The woman tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You, little triplet, are lucky enough to be in a truck with me, the city's sixth most important financial advisor."

          "Um." He looked at me and rubbed his forehead, which had been smushed against the side of the slippery thing. "Where are we? Are they the police?"

          "No. I don't think so." I shook my head. Suddenly, Duncan crinkled his nose.

          "What's that _smell_?" 

          I sighed.

          "I'm sick, I think." Of course I was sick. Klaus was far away. _Again_.

          Just like before.

          And the time before that.

          I had to wonder...

          _Would we ever be together?_

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Done...I've delayed posting this for such a long time...but don't worry, Isadora's not out of the book yet! 

*Props TVV up on keyboard and starts to type*

GOLDFISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: A Series of Unfortunate Events belong to Lemony Snicket—Erm, Daniel Handler—actually, Nickelodeon now...Isadora, Duncan, Klaus, Sunny, and Violet, furthermore, do not belong to me. All done. And the song is Simple Plan's. I own nothing except for my strange, twisted ideas about what Isadora thinks...all done!

COULD YOU FIND MY V.F.Ds?


	7. The Lyrics to God Must Hate Me

So...here's the lyrics to the song, which I love. It doesn't really fit with A Series of Unfortunate Events, I know, but it is a very good song...some parts fit, though.

_This chapter is dedicated to Ruby Lou, my little sister, who I hope wins her soccer game!_

_Last night I just wanted to have fun  
To go out with my friends  
I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would find out  
But I crashed in a wall  
Man I'm dead  
I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do  
I was born to lose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell  
And I wanna go home  
  
Last night I had to study for this test  
I forgot man I'm dead  
And now my brain is bursting out of my head  
I can't think I can't breathe  
Once again  
  
So what in the world am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find something else to do?  
  
God must hate me  
I wanna go home_

I guess I can't prolong it anymore...I'm done ;(


End file.
